Linger
by silverdiadems
Summary: (AU) He was Winter. She was Spring. Love, rebellion; all will change as they go against the laws of the world they live in. Sasusaku. Currently on Hiatus until July 2018.
1. Prologue: the dividing

Ages of Characters; Sasuke and Sakura are 10 in this chapter. Time skip next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or make any money from this work. This has been written for entertainment purposes only.

Prologue; the dividing

* * *

7 years ago.

 _ **Attakai**_

 _She peered out her window and to the border of Attakai and Korūdo._

 _A line, dividing the two kingdoms._

 _No wall, no border. Just the difference in season to distinguish the two worlds._

 _On one side, flowers grew, and the sun shone brightly from the parting of the clouds._

 _On the other, snow fell as trees were covered in the cold crystalline dust._

 _She looked from her window to the snow. How she had longed to go and roll in the snow and see it sparkle as it fell down._

 _She looked to her own country, the Spring Lands of Attakai, where flowers grew and the trees shed their leaves. She didn't want flowers. She wanted snow._

 _How she longed to visit the Kingdom of Korūdo. A land where snow fell all year round, and the cool climate never gave way to heat._

 _But she could not cross between worlds. Crossing between worlds would mean death. She would never be able to survive in the cool climates of Korūdo or in the heat of Netsu._

 _'Attakanians cannot dwell anywhere but their own land, Sakura,' her mother had whispered to her._

 _But why, she had asked._

 _'Because that is the way. It has always been the way.'_

* * *

 _ **Korūdo❀**_

 _The harsh winds were all he had ever known._

 _He had ran out of his home and into the Snow Forests. The trees were always topped with snow crystals, twinkling and chiming in the night._

 _He scowled, and brushed the snow off his jet black hair. Condensation formed on his fingertips, but he thought nothing of it. Korūdians were immune to the icy climate they lived in._

 _He darted throughout the trees, until he reached the border. He took a step closer, imagining thesun on his face, the spring breeze in his hair._

 _Closer, closer. Attakai was beckoning to him, closer, closer, closer closer closer..._

 _He found his feet a foot away from the border and he reached out his hand to touch the glowing mist that signalled the change in season and in country. He waved his hand around, grinning at the sparkles and swirls it made, before he stuck his hand through to the other side-_

 _-and into Attakai._

 _He quickly withdrew his hand. What was he doing? Crossing the border was_ wrong.

 _He turned backwards, walking back home. If Mother or Father found out..._

 _"Hey, wait!"_

 _He looked ahead, staring through the Snow Forests. He narrowed his gaze. "Where are you?"_

 _"Behind you, silly!"_

 _He turned, and through the mist was the figure of a girl. He walked slowly towards her, until realisation his him hard on the head._

She was Attakanian. She was of Spring.

 _"You..." he stared, looking at her green, green, eyes. "You...are of Spring?"_

 _She giggled and nodded. "And you must be of Winter," she says her tone mocking._

 _He nods._

 _"Korūdo is so... beautiful," she murmured, and gazed at him. "I wish be there, standing next to you."_

 _He looks at her._

 _"Not that way!" The girl stammered, blushing. "I just wish I could go to Korūdo."_

 _"And I, to Attakai," he answered honestly. "We should just switch places."_

 _The girl giggles. "I wish," she said. "Here," she says, crouching, as she picks a flower from the flower field surrounding her._

 _He watches with shock, as she throws it to him. The flower, once in the warm climate of Attakai passes into the cool air of Korūdo._

 _The flower crystallises before he touches it. He stares at it, the purple bloom frozen in place, frozen in time- but still a flower of Attakai._

 _"Thank you," he said."I'd throw you a snowflake but it would melt," he replied bluntly._

 _She giggled again, like she always does. He remembers this._

 _"Who are you?" He asks bluntly, but he was curious. He wanted to know. Who was the Spring Girl?_

 _"I'm Sakura," the Attakanian replied. "You?"_

 _"Sasuke."_

 _She smiled, and looked into his eyes. He felt her gaze judging, deciding, before she put her hand through the transparent glowing mist, reaching for him._

 _His hand reaches towards her, the polar opposites drawn together like two sides of a magnet._

 _Their fingertips meet, and he feels the warmth seep from her touch into his hand, and the cold of Korūdo into her warm touch._

 _She smiled and he found his lips raising in response._

* * *

 _The forbidden interaction, the forbidden meetings, the forbidden touches._

 _The world has tried topulled them apart, but they had met, regardless of the rules, regardless of the outcome._

 _They had met, and they would never forget._

* * *

a/n: Just trying this plot out :| It came to me last night, and I typed it on my phone throughout the day. :)

Please tell me how you liked the prologue. I'm new to creating complete AUs so, if anyone sees a plot error- please tell me. Any constructive criticism is welcome and corrections and suggestions are welcome as always :D

Please, if you don't like this story don't flame it. If you don't like it, don't read it. I'll leave it at that.

Until next time! ;)

✿ **Tourmaline Sword ✿**


	2. weakened resolve

**Linger**

silverdiadems

* * *

 _Thanks for all the reviews! Some haven't showed up on the actual story, but I've been getting the notifications in my inbox. Weird._

 _A lot of you (haha, two of you) said that this reminded you of that Tinkerbell Movie. Now that you mention it, it does! Just imagine that when you read it. :)_

 _Almost all of you have been guest reviewers so I can't DM you back. Thanks for your input though!_

Note: Fifth Day basically means Friday.

* * *

Chapter 1: weakened resolve

He stared at the frozen flower on his windowsill.

Today was the Fifth, so he would meet her. Every week on the fifth day they would meet, at the border of flower and snow. Sasuke's lips quirked slightly. He would never care to admit it to his only female friends, but he enjoyed their time together. Fifth  
Day was always something to look forward to.

He clicked the lock open, and walked out of his room. There was no one home, no one for him to tell that he was going out. He dismissed himself, pulling on a thick coat.

 _Snow,_ he sighed to himself as cold white powder fell from the sky. He stood for a moment, collecting the snow in his hand. It didn't melt. His body was cold like the climate around him.

He trudged through the Snow Forests to the border. It was a long walk every time, but every single time it was worth it.

She was sunshine, even though he had never experienced it before. He could even imagine the soft warm glow on his face, light and beautiful. Sakura reminded him of sunshine.

He remembered his Mother cradling him in her lap when he was younger, and whispering to him the stories of the Lands of Summer and Spring.

' _And Sunshine,' his mother whispered to him, as he gazed up at her in admiration and interest. 'Sunshine was beautiful. It was warm like Attakai, yet beautiful and bright like Netsu.'_

 _His mother laughed, a gentle smile on her face. 'It was so beautiful…'_

 _Sakura was beautiful too_ , he supposed. She held the golden glow of the Attakanians, her skin shiny and bright. She radiated love and light.

He shook his head. _You can't think like that,_ he chastised himself.

The border came into view, with its misty sheen differentiating the two worlds. As he ran closer, he could see the pink hair on the other side.

"Sakura," he greeted. She turned, a radiant smile in place.

"Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed. He rolled his eyes slightly. Years of insisting her not to call him that, but yet she stubbornly refused. They sat down, side by side.

 _But not close enough._

The border still separated them, separated Winter from Spring, and him from her.

She was the first to break the silence like she always was, staring into his eyes, and looking over him. Checking he was okay. "How've you been?"

"Good," he replied. _Not good enough._

"That's good," he heard her murmur, as they sat silently.

The routine was always the same. She'd talk, and he'd listen. Not that he minded. Sasuke found interest in the little things she cared about- every day he'd learn more, and more, and more about her.

"I was at school today," she began. "And Shitono-sensei mentioned snow. He talked about it for a while, describing it to us- to the class, and I don't think anyone realised, but how _did_ he know what snow felt like? He's Attakanian. Surely, he can't  
have been to your world," she said, looking over at Sasuke.

They had laid down over time, as close as they could to each other. He looked over at her. "Perhaps there was a time where people could freely cross the border," he mused.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Wow," she whispered. "Imagine it, Sasuke… a place where no one was limited by the county they were born in…." she trailed off, lost in her thoughts.

"Hm," Sasuke said. _That would be nice._

In the distance, the mist tingled red. The marching of soldiers along the border could only mean one thing. He narrowed his eyes. Border patrol was never out this early, unless-

Sakura giggled, naïve to Sasuke's discovery. "You know-"

He jolted, pushing Sakura as far from the border as he could. "It's border patrol," he said, not giving away his panic. "You need to run. Go!"

Sakura did what she was told her eyes wide with panic. "Stay safe!" She shouted, before running back into Attakai.

Sasuke made sure she was out of sight before running into the Snow Forests.

* * *

 _One Week Later._

"What happened back then?" Sakura's questions always started the conversation.

He sighed. "I don't know," he said, in all true honesty. "Border patrols are never out this early."

She fell silent.

"Do you think… that it's still safe for us to visit each other?" she whispered meekly. "I mean… I don't want you to get in trouble because of me…"

He remained silent.

"But," she continued on, determination lacing her voice. "I'm willing to take the risk."

He looked at her.

Sakura smiled at him, her eyes curling as she beamed at him the border. "You're a really great friend to me, Sasuke," she murmured. "And I don't want to lose you."

He'd never admit it, but in his mind he echoed her words.

 _I don't want to lose you, too._

* * *

He walked along the border. So, Spring and Winter had been meeting.

He narrowed his eyes.

 _Fools._

This world was his domain, and he would do what he wanted with it. No one could tell him otherwise.

 _And definitely not two teenagers._

"So," he chuckled deeply, grinning behind his pale white mask. "Winter and Spring, eh? But what of _Summer?_ What of Netsu?"

The silence met him. He laughed, in the dark silence, and nobody responded. Nobody would ever respond.

"The seasons will never meet. The fourth world will never return. I will _ensure_ it."

And as he slammed a hand into the border, into the shimmering mist, no one was there to stop him.

No one to stop the world from being divided.

* * *

Sakura walked to school the next morning. It was First Day, again, and that meant back to school. She sighed.

Honestly, what was the point? She had no plans to stay in Attakai. She couldn't see herself in Attakai- living, working in Attakai.

She continued to tack down the brick road, dotted with the normal Attakanian flowers that bloomed as far as the eye could see. She smiled, as she straightened her shirt and tie out of habit, before walking through the doors of her humble school.

Her fellow classmates beamed at her as she entered the door. She was pretty, she was kind, but Sakura herself was an enigma. She didn't mingle with the girls at lunch like the others did. She was always by herself, thinking under the cherry blossom tree.

Always thinking.

Despite her inactivity with the world around her, Sakura was rather smart and sharp-witted. Her grades were always high, but Sakura would always purposely fail the hardest questions, to avoid attracting attention. She never liked to be noticed.

She sat down in her normal seat, furthest row from the front, in the seat nearest to the window. She stared out, looking at the flowers that rippled in the native spring breeze.

Shitono-sensei entered the room, massaging his temple as he walked towards his desk. He was a middle aged man, and though Sakura wasn't fond of any teachers in general, Shitono-sensei had always been nice to her.

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" She turned and saw Yuki, a classmate of hers. Though Sakura didn't have any friends other than Sasuke, Yuki had come close.

Yuki smiled at Sakura, her bright blue eyes dancing. She had long white hair, and Sakura vaguely wondered why a child of Spring had been named after Snow.

"Hey," Sakura replied, careful not to sound too friendly, or too mean. Yuki however, saddened.

"Yuki-chan?" Sakura asked, carefully backtracking. _What had she done wrong?_ "What's wrong? Here, sit next to me," she said, gesturing to the empty seat beside her. Yuki sat.

"Sorry," Yuki apologised. "It wasn't you that made me sad. It's just- well, Sakura-chan, haven't you heard?"

She blinked, staring at Yuki's face. Heard what? Sakura hadn't bothered to read the Daily Letters that had been sent around every morning. Nothing of importance, her mother would tell her.

Clearly, she had missed something important.

"Heard?" Sakura echoed, confused. "About what?"

Yuki eyebrows nit together. "The border," she whispered. "It's closed."

* * *

She ran out of the gates of her school, just as the bell rang to dismiss the students. Sakura ran, straight down the brick path and into the forest. The trees cast long shadows in the hours of noon, but it was still bright enough to see through the gaps  
of the foliage, towards the sun.

The sun set to the west, Sakura thought, and the west is the border of Attakai and Korudo. She just needed to find the border, proof, evidence, that what Yuki said had been true. She ran ahead, squinting against the sunlight, she ran West.

The trees gradually became less dense, as the forest dispersed, leaving only the mist in its absence. She took a step forward, and the mist shimmered and tinged the colour of blood.

The bloody mist dispersed and disappeared when Sakura withdrew. She frowned. The dividing was never like this. Never so hostile.

She took two steps forward, her steps too fast and too long, and before she knew it, the temperature plummeted. Her eyes widened.

 _Never step too far into the border, or you'll cross between worlds…_

Quickly, she took a step back, but she couldn't see through the mist. The border had become so wide. She ran in the opposite direction, and she could make out the green of the springland.

 _Out, out, out out out out out! Get out!_

Her conscience screamed in panic. She tore off towards the green, and emerged on the other side. Back into Attakai.

She sighed in relief, panting.

Her green eyes scanned the border again, but this time in fear. _What was between the border_? She wondered. That place she had just been, the place between worlds, the mist…

So the border wasn't closed. Yet. Had Yuki heard wrongly, or was something going to happen soon? She glanced up, at the now setting sun. _It's getting dark._

Not that anyone would be at home waiting for her.

She sat down beneath a tree, watching the swirls of the 'magical' mist. Light shimmered on it, making it sparkle, but the mist was so dense she couldn't see the true border beyond. She couldn't see past, into the land of ice and snow.

Lost in her thoughts. Like she always was. Sakura sighed in content, closing her eyes against the glare of the sun.

 _I should really start heading back._

Wait a little longer, her mind murmured to her, seducing her into the realm of sleep. Lay a little longer…

* * *

 _Hush child, and sleep now-_

 _For all is well._

 _Rest on your bed of shadows._

 _Stop, don't fight…_

 _Listen to the night._

 _Calm now, and sleep now,_

 _To moonlight's lullaby_

* * *

She awoke, and the moon shone over her. It's brilliance alone was bright enough to light up the clearing.

She shook her long pink locks, and stood. The moonlight illuminated her face, and her skin in a pearly white sheen.

The world around her was drawn in hues of blue, as were all dark nights. The moon gave off a special glow, that lit the world around her in different hues.

She turned.

The mist, now bioluminescent in the night, glowed with unnatural light. She waved her hand through it and laughed, transported back to the world of her childhood.

 _Sakura… Sakura…_

It called her forward; she crept into the mist, looking for the voice.

 _Sakura… Sakura…_

She walked, further and further away from her home. She cared not, her eyes lit in the mist-light, clouded with the enchantments of the moonlight song.

 _Sakura…Sakura…_

Deeper into the border, she continued until she finally crossed- the harsh winter wind bit her for the first time, and her eyes flew open for the second time- this time with realisation, horror-

"What have I done," she whispered, her breath coming out in a whirl of icy mist. This time, the flowers were not there to greet her questions, but the snow was.

She had crossed.

The snow beckoned to her, and she touched it lightly, scrapping it off the twig-like leaves of the tree. _Snow Pines, Sasuke had called them._

The touch of winter bit her skin, and she drew her hand back, feeling the bite of the cold in her thin school uniform. She shivered, and wrapped her arms around her in a makeshift embrace, keeping herself centered and warm.

She turned back to the mist, but its luminescence had gone. She walked into it, before hitting something hard.

 _What?!_

She slammed her hands with all her might, but she still couldn't get across. She moved closer, and saw the translucent barrier between her and her home.

Not a barrier, but ice. A wall of ice had grown where the mist had once been thick- preventing all intruders into the land, and _keeping people out._

"No," she murmured, thudding against the cold wall. "No!"

She had been locked out of her sun-kissed world.

 _What have I done?!_ The question echoed through her mind, as she paced the snowed ground of Korudo.

Her ears were deaf to the calls of the moon, the child-like singing that had brought her here.

 _Sakura, Sakura…_

* * *

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 **a/n :** Well. Here we are.

If you made it here, congratulations. You probably read through badly written plot-lines, grammar mistakes, spelling errors- you read through a rushed chapter.

I spat this out of my computer as fast as I could. Time is ticking. Assignments are here to slap me in the face. I got here in time. Just.

Thank you all for your **amazing feedback!** 6 reviews on a rushed 800 word prologue. Sweet. Thank you all.

Looks like Sakura-chan has gotten herself in a bit of a twist, eh? *smirks* I wonder what she'll do next.

No seriously, I'm actually wondering. I haven't planned the whole story out yet. I'm planning to do it next Sunday, cause HOLIDAYS ARE HERE. !

See you next chapter! Chapter 2 will be out…in more than a week. Soz. It'll be out, though.

 **Tourmaline Sword**


	3. the beauty of loneliness

**Linger**

silverdiadems

* * *

 _Thanks to all of you who shared your opinions on my story!_

 _It's appreciated. 3_

* * *

Chapter 2: the beauty of loneliness

* * *

She had fallen asleep again.

She rose from the ground. It was still dark, she noticed, and with dark came cold. She wrapped her arms around her knees, shivering silently into the night.

The moon had almost disappeared, meaning the sun would rise soon. It was fourth, fifth hour?

She clambered up from her bed of snow, and stood. Sakura furrowed her eyes at the darkness. The glowing mist provided some light source, and she could see her surroundings at the very least.

To her right, she saw a dark clump, which she assumed was the forest. She walked slowly, tentatively, scared of what the dark held- or hid.

She walked aimlessly in her dream-like state. Her fingers felt stiff- she could barely move them, and if she had a mirror she was certain her lips would have been blue. Her eyes remained open wide, frozen in that position. She shuddered.

"Hello…?" She shut her mouth in surprise when she could see her breath. Was it really that cold?

"Someone, please," she said, louder this time.

 _Anyone? Answer me!_

"Hello?"

She collapsed yet again, the cold was draining her strength. A flower, stuck in the embrace of the winter could not live. She did not belong here.

Her eyes closed with tiredness and exhaustion for the cold had nibbled away any warmth she had left. Any reminder that she had come from the Land of Warmth had gone.

Her body froze, and her mind stopped thinking, stopped worrying in the phase of sleep. She grew still, as the warmth left her body, and she embraced the very thing eating her alive.

It was dark. And in the darkness, Sakura embraced the cold.

* * *

Sasuke hadn't been awake for long.

And yet, he was already walking through the Snow forests. He wondered it Sakura had heard the news yet.

The border was closed. He had heard it from one of the elders of the village, who had told him in passing this morning.

How would one close the border? The idea was absurd to Sasuke's mind. Or maybe he just didn't want to believe it.

If the border was closed, there was no way for Sakura or him to speak to one another. But, it was already forbidden for one to cross the border, so how would closing it make any difference?

Ah. It wasn't meant to make a difference. The barrier was simply to reinforce the border, and Sasuke knew from experience that the border hadn't stopped him and Sakura meeting. The closed borders were to stop any interaction at all between people of different  
lands of origin.

So. Someone had seen them. Someone had reported them to their 'god' of sorts, the man who had created this world and set the laws and the people.

He was named 'The Masked One' by the people, and he was rarely seen about- for he was usually minding his own business, running and changing the laws of this world. The closing of the borders would have been his doing.

Sasuke knew little about him, as did everybody else in their land. He only appeared once a year to address the citizens of each world- with the same speech. He was the only one who was legally allowed to cross the border, even though many others had done  
so and dies for their deeds.

He continued through the Snow Forests on his morning walk. Sasuke was a simple man, and took pleasure in the little things- whether it be the early snow fall that happened at around sixth hour, or taking early morning walks like these.

Somehow, walking through the forest seemed to give him more energy rather than taking it away. The walks seemed to sharpen and rejuvenate his mind, a meditation of sorts.

The forests began to disperse, like they always did when the border came into his line of sight. Maybe something about the magical barrier stopped forms of plant life from growing too close. Sakura had told him the same had happened on the other side,  
in Attakai.

The barrier was only a meter away now, and he watched it in fascination, as the mist swirled and sparkled under his gaze. It was beautiful, really, even though such a simple and exquisite thing did wonders to keep lands apart.

He could see it now. The wall of ice underneath the folds of the mist. So it was true. The borders had been closed.

"Sasuke!"

He turned as her heard the beginning of his name, looking through the dense forest, and his eyes widened ever so slightly when he saw a familiar face on a familiar background.

"Sakura," he breathed, running towards her. She lay on the ground, her lips cold and blue, her face an unhealthy shade of white.

Her lips turned upwards as she saw him. "Hey," she said softly, her voice cracking ever so slightly. She touched his arm tentatively, and her grip was ice cold.

If it had been any other person, Sasuke would have pulled away. But this was Sakura, his _friend_ Sakura, and he would never pull away from her. He kneeled in front of her, holding her hand.

" _How_ are you here? Sakura, what on earth-"

"…accident," she said, her voice hoarse and soft. "Something took me here…"

She chuckled dryly, shaking the snow from her hair. "It really is beautiful here," she whispered, her voice dying with every word. "Just like you said." Her gaze turned to meet his, as she slumped backward, motionless.

Sasuke felt her neck for a pulse. So she had just fainted. He pulled her into his arms, and she stirred slightly before falling asleep. She was frighteningly light, either from dehydration or just her small stature.

He could only hope he didn't run into anyone on his way back. He needed to get Sakura back as soon as he could, then he'd have to find some Fireroot for her throat.

"Sasuke…"

He looked down into her eyes that had opened ever so slightly. Her hand crept upwards to his face, caressing it with her cold touch. She smiled ever so slightly, tracing his features lightly with her fingertips, her touch like snow. Soft, light and cold.

"It's really _you_ ," she murmured. "All these years and _this_ is the first time I've ever _really_ seen you…"

Now that she put it that way, Sasuke realised this was the first time he had seen her without a barrier of mist and snow between them. He hadn't truly seen her vibrant hair or her emerald eyes until now.

He stiffened, and when her hand finally fell back into her lap, he held her tightly to his chest.

He couldn't keep her warm. He wasn't born from sunlight and warmth, but from wind and snow.

Sakura's question from the past floated into his mind. ' _Hey Sasuke,'_ she had said. ' _Do you think we'll ever meet?'_

' _I don't know,' he had answered then. 'I hope so.'_

 _She had giggled. 'I hope so too.'_

Now he knew the answer.

"Yes, we will," he said aloud, answering the question from so long ago. _We will meet. We have._

He looked down at Sakura, still in his arms sleeping.

"Come one," he said softly, to her, even though he knew she wouldn't answer. "Let's take you home."

* * *

 _Come forth shadows and night_

 _For the time is nigh_

 _Midnight shall purge_

 _The sun shall not emerge_

 _For with our non-light_

 _We bring forth our night._

* * *

Sasuke had layed her down in his bed, the only bed in his house.

He gathered all the blankets he could find in his house- and pilled them in a lump for Sakura to use if she were to get cold.

He was on his way out the door to buy food for the two of them (he couldn't let his guests starve, after all) when he passed by the door of his bedroom.

It was wide open, and he glimpsed her sleeping figure in his bed. The colour had returned to her cheeks, and for that Sasuke was glad. He smiled slightly, and was bout to head out when he heard her voice.

"Where you watching me _sleep?"_

Sasuke turned so sharply that he heard his neck crack. He winced at the ungodly sound.

"That's only slightly creepy," Sakura remarked snarkily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Sasuke's neck flushed red slightly. "I wasn't watching you sleep," he retorted, much to Sakura's amusement. "I was just walking by."

Sakura snorted, and Sasuke struggled to figure out the loophole in his sentence.

"And people walk by standing and not moving, do they?"

Sasuke glared.

* * *

 **a/n:** Huh. Well, I hope this was up to your standards. I chucked a little of my dry humour into the ending. Hehe.

Thanks to all who reviewed! I tried to get this out earlier for **you guys** :) Honestly, if you've ever written and fanfic you KNOW how much we (authors) appreciate reviews. Honestly, they're the fuel to our fire. :D

Please, just drop by a word or two to give me some feedback. I'd love to receive any suggestions or what you think will happen later on in the story. Even if you want more writing in Sasuke's perspective or something- just tell me! And if you notice some  
errors I won't know if I'm doing something wrong until one of you guys tell me XD Just don't ask for what's going to happen further on in the story.

 **Note:** I've been trying to plan ahead with this story like a 'professional author' so I don't have as many loopholes in the plot. So far, I'm planning for there to be a **sequel** once the first arc is done, because there's a  
bit of a break between this arc (the 'sakura is in korudo' arc) and the second arc (which will be revealed later once certain events happen)

Wow, this was a long Author's Note. Ttyl, everyone. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter.

Review y'all! Please? ;D

 **Tourmaline Sword**


	4. a date with destiny

**Linger**

silverdiadems

 _Thanks to all of you who favourite/followed_

 _and a_ _special thanks_ _to those who reviewed. Love you guys! :)_

* * *

Chapter 3: a date with destiny

They sat opposite to each other, with cups of tea grasped in their hands.

One pair of hands gripped the cup with great strength, holding onto its warmth like a lifeline. The other clasped the tea on the edge of his fingers, the warmth too much for his body.

"You like tea?" Sasuke questioned, as they sat on the simple sepia themes couches of his home.

"I do," Sakura said with a smile. "Though I have never had it warm." She looked at it with a mixture of astonishment and wonder, a smile ghosting her features as she looked at the thin trails of steam arising from the cup.

It was ever so exhilarating, being in another place- so different and so unfamiliar to the springlands she was used to. Every morning here (even though she had only been here five days) was spent getting up early and staring out the window of Sasuke's  
bedroom at the sunrise.

The sun would peak through the clouds, casting its glittering- no, _ethereal_ light on the freshly fallen snow that had come down on the night before. Though Sasuke had explained to her every day at her request the feeling of snow, and it's beauty,  
it was nothing like seeing it in person.

"Not warm?" Sasuke asked, incredulous. "How do you have tea otherwise?"

"Oh, in Attakai we have _iced tea,_ " she explained, smiling. It was truly fascinating how different their worlds were, even though they were so close together. Why not share what you know and gain more by trade, and exchange of knowledge?

Sasuke furrowed his brows, shaking his head, before taking a sip of the still steaming green tea in front of them. Sakura giggled, and poked his cheeks, turning his cheeks red.

"Hey!"

"It's amazing that there are so many simple things we don't know about each other," she sighed, giggling at Sasuke's scowl. "Don't be pouty, Sasu-chan."

If so, this made Sasuke pout more.

She laughed, but when the tinkling sound disappeared the two sat in silence.

"So," Sakura said. It was always her to break the silence. Her duty as the icebreaker. "What are we going to do about this?"

"This?"

"Well, _me."_ She gestured at herself. "I don't belong here. You know that. You can't hide your troubles, but you can't hide a whole person, Sasuke."

Sasuke carefully set his mug down on the spruce wood table. "I know," he said, sighing, as he turned to face anything but the person in front of him.

"You know?! Isn't there someone who can help us out?"

Sasuke pressed his lips in a grimace. "There is," he said, meeting her emerald gaze. "But… I do not trust her. Most think her mad."

Sakura blinked. "Who?"

"The Seer. They say she appeared claiming to be from another world- not like yours," he said, staring at Sakura. "But another world entirely. She claims to hold great healing powers, but most are frightened of a 'supernatural' being to seek out her services."

Sakura smirks. "Sounds like the person we need. She's crazy, just like me for being here, and you for being friends with me."

"…sarcasm?"

"Not at all."

* * *

The two set out, trudging through the steadily melting snow. The two had set of in the early morning, regardless of Sakura's whining on not being able to watch the sunset.

"You'll see it on the way," he had replied, as he pulled some strips of meat and some bread to pack for their endeavour. Storing the meat between two loaves of bread, Sasuke pulled the drawstring bag shut.

He tossed the bag to Sakura, who caught it with a yelp, and packed it into their bag. Sasuke had demanded he be the one to carry their equipment for their trip to see the seer, even though Sakura had pretested against his actions.

"Men," Sakura had huffed under her breath. "Always so full of 'manly pride.'"

"Done." Sasuke picked up the bag, and Sakura slipped his gloves over her much smaller fingers. She rubbed her hands together to keep warm, and Sasuke let her out the door before closing it with a thud and a twist of a key in the lock.

The Seer lived on the other side of the town Sasuke resided in. Sasuke explained that travelling through the streets would be much faster, but Sakura had punched him lightly, saying she wanted to take the scenic route.

And here they were, trekking up one of the many mountains of Korudo. Sakura was giddy with joy, seeing the unfamiliar world from up high made her feel 'on top of the world'.

Sasuke smiled softly, as they made their way up the rocky path that had been revealed when the sun melted the top layers of snow. Every now and then, he'd watch with soft eyes as she'd pull of her gloves and scoop up the melting snow, and watch it as  
it slowly turned to water in her warm hands.

Ah, the fun.

The lookout came into view, and Sasuke stopped to let Sakura catch up, who was cradling a ball of snow in her cupped hands.

"Let's eat up there," he said, pointing at the lookout, where some log benches had been put into place, as well as the remains of a campfire.

"Al-right," Sakura said in a sing-song voice, skipping to join Sasuke in his fast pace. The two made their way up in comfortable silence.

When they arrived, Sasuke sat on one of the logs, motioning for Sakura to do the same. She complied, and Sasuke pulled out the bread and cooked meat, handing it to Sakura. She took it, muttering 'thank you'.

Sasuke watched her as she took a bite, and when she did, she smiled. "This… is… so…good!" she said, between chews, as she finished of the meal with not a moment to spare.

He ate his own quietly, while Sakura played with the snow like a child. He couldn't blame her, for she had never seen the wonders of winter from her home land.

They made their way down the other side of the mountain, walking slowly to avoid slipping down. "The Seer's dwelling is down there," he said, pointing to a hut roughly six hundred paces away. "We're not far."

"I hope she's not…well, you know," Sakura said, worried. "a little… out there."

He shrugged. He didn't know much about the seer himself. Sakura took that as an answer and continued down the gradual slope, taking the lead.

* * *

Soon enough, they were at the Seer's door. Sakura held her fist in the air, about to knock, when the door swung open of its own accord.

"Come in."

Sakura glanced back at him, and he nodded, walking in behind her. The hut was empty, except for a woman in a wooden chair.

She was by no means old- she looked as young and fair as Sakura did, only ten years her superior. Gold coloured hair, and soft honey brown eyes. Ad diamond in the shade of violet sat imprinted on the crown of her forehead.

Sakura stared at her in astonishment. "You… you're the seer, aren't you?"

The woman smiled, and nodded. "I am. You seem surprised."

Sakura glanced briefly at Sasuke before returning her gaze to the woman. "I had assumed you were older."

The woman laughed, a coarse but earnest laugh. "My appearance has deceived many, daughter of spring."

The two stood awkwardly in front of the seer, before she caught their unease. "Please, sit," she said, motioning to two chairs Sakura was positive weren't there before. "And tell me you reason for seeking me out.

The two sat. Sakura took it upon herself to be her and Sasuke's spokesperson.

"Great Seer," she began, but was immediately interrupted by the woman's laugh.

"Please, I was named Tsunade."

"Tsunade-sama then. We came here to ask you for help- well… I think you understand why."

Tsunade nodded, and sat back in her chair. "I do, daughter of spring. You ask me for my knowledge on how you are to return to the land in which you were born, am I correct?"

"You are."

Even when having her information confirmed by Sakura, Tsunade shook her head. "No. You already stand on the land of your birth."

"What do you mean? Sakura has lived her whole life in Attakai."

Sakura turned to face her companion, who had remained silent between the females' exchange. "Sasuke-kun is right, Tsunade-sama. I was brought up in Attakai, and I was born there too."

"You misunderstand me," the seer replied, and waving her hand, a table appearing between her and her guests. Sakura reeled back in shock, seeing Sasuke had done the same.

Tsunade laced her fingers together and rested her chin atop them. "Netsu, Korudo, Attakai- they were all one land, once."

With a flick of her wrist, she conjured a map. The map showed their land, a continent that had been harshly divided into three. Each third bordered the other third. Sakura could see the border of Korudo and Attakai, where she had first met Sasuke.

"A very long time ago, there was a nation. A nation greater than the others, filled with prosperity and great riches. The fairy-tale land.

"This world had what they called _seasons._ In Third month, it would be Spring. In Sixth, it would be Winter. The seasons alternated throughout the year, three months for each season before it passed over to the next in line.

"But it was purged and broken from its tranquillity and balance by one man who desired to control the world he lived in. And so, he cut the world into pieces to divide the balance. To divide the people by separating them into the season that suited their  
nature."

"Three months for each season?" Sakura cut in, furrowing her brows. Suddenly, she turned to Sasuke quickly before looking back to Tsunade. "But a year is Twelve Months. That means…"

"The fourth season," Tsunade nodded gravely. "The fourth season was destroyed. It was once named _Autumn_ , and was set to become a land of its own. The season that the leaves turned blood-red like fire, and lifeless at the same time, paving the  
way the foliage for the coldness of winter to take over."

"Why?" Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other suddenly, for they had spoken in unison. Sakura stared at Sasuke before quickly averting her gaze.

"The Masked One had an enemy. A group of warriors that resisted his power. They wished for the world to be whole once more. They had named their town Konohagakure, for they-"

"The village hidden in the leaves," Sasuke murmured from next to her. "As a reminder of the season he had lost."

Tsunade nodded, and fell silent.

Sakura's mind whirled. A whole season, a whole nation had simply been erased from history. It would have taken years to let the memory of the dividing simply fade away.

"How long ago was it?" Sakura asked, speaking into the silence.

"A very long time ago," Tsunade smiled sadly. "Long enough for my kinsmen's memory to fade from history."

Sakura's eyes flashed, and she gasped. "You! You were part of-"

"I told you," Tsunade said dryly. "My appearance is deceiving."

Sakura stilled.

"What… what can we do to return Sakura to where she belongs?" Sakura blinked, remembering their reason of seeking the Seer out.

Tsuande laughed harder than before, and Sakura saw Sasuke frown, not finding anything amusing to laugh about.

"Son of winter, learn to rephrase your words. True, you may believe that Sakura belongs in Attakai, but you do not change the meaning of the gods," she said, tapping the diamond on her forehead. "You ask me to tell you where she belongs. And I will answer."

"Tell us," Sakura breathed, shuffling forward in her seat, getting closer to the seer. "Please."

"You forget that the son of winter asked the wrong question. He asked where you belonged, and I say right here, in front of me."

Sasuke stood so suddenly, his face contorted in the barest characteristics of rage. "Answer us properly, _Great Seer,"_ he hissed.

"Sasuke," Sakura muttered, clasping his hand and tugging him back in his seat. Sasuke's face softened, and he let her ease him back into the beige armchairs.

"You must first learn to ask the right questions, _Uchiha Sasuke,_ " she countered. "She belongs here because _you_ are with _her_. It's cruel how the border tears other apart."

Sakura flushed, and spoke to hide her embarrassment. "Then, great seer, answer us this- how can I return to Attakai?"

Tsunade laughed, her amusement fading. "Now, we're getting somewhere."

* * *

 **a/n:** eeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh

i've planned the next… 4 chapters, so we should be on track for a well-rounded plotline. i'm doing my best to re-edit the past three chapters.

i did my best to incorporate Tsunade in the plotline- I always wanted her to play the role of a woman from a fallen kingdom, who had lived long enough to become a wise woman, shrouded in mystery. :P

Thanks guys. i noticed that i didn't get as much feedback last chapter as i usually do…. So did i do something wrong? :l

 **Be sure to review, rate, and leave your opinions of the story! I look forward to seeing what you thought, and what you want to see in my story. Feel free to drop some concrit, too.**

 **Tourmaline Sword**


End file.
